halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life of War - Book 1 - Creation
The Life of War Feel free to fix any grammatical or spelling errors, but please nothing more than that. This is my work. Disclaimer: This story is fan fiction, but it will contain some characters that do exist in Bungie's Halo-verse. If you are unable to distinguish between fictional and non fictional characters drop something on the discussion page. This is under construction and will be finished eventually. Chapter One: The Beginning Pryo 'Zarkum (Pree-oh Zar-koom) was born during Year 58-176, Cycle 2 (Sangheilian Calender: 2 cycles = 1 year. 2 years = 1 Earth year. ). His father, Ronyu 'Norkum (Ron-yoo Nor-koom) was a retired shipmaster who had achieved the rank of ultra . He had gained a great deal of respect among his fellow warriors, but eventually grew weary of war, and decided to retire, marry, and start a family. Things weren't quite going as planned, as the Prophet of Mercy was asking Ronyu to join the High Council because of his extensive military experience. Ronyu was considering the offer, but preferred to be with his family. Pryo had no brothers or sisters, which allowed him to take an early interest in war tactics and weapons. He was enthralled by the fast pace and complexity of what looked like a simple fire fight. He got a chance to sample a Carbine and a Particle Beam Rifle on a firing range before most Sangheili his age ever saw one. Still not quenched for his thirst of fascinating weaponry, he instantly became pulled in by the wonder and awe of the most famous weapon of all; the sacred Energy Sword. He had watch some of his father's younger comrades practicing with the amazing weapon. After 3 cycles of continuous asking and peppering, one of the soldiers reluctantly allowed him to try it out on the training course. Pryo was given a quick suit of armor, as he would need every amount of energy shields he could get for the course. There were multiple rod-like machines floating off the ground in the course. They used magnets to slide and strafe over the dirt field, making somewhat worthy opponents. They carried weapons ranging from a Plasma Pistol to much more potent Carbines. He finished putting on all the armor, and after running last minute armor checks, prepared to start. The operator of the training area removed all but four of the machines, one with each of the main weapons: a plasma pistol, needler, plasma rifle, and a carbine. The other trainees stood back, watching with mixed opinions and predictions of what would happen next. Would he get scared and hide? Or would he charge too aggressively, unthinking, and get hurt? The square arena with three trees inside was ready. The buzzer sounded. Pryo suddenly leaped from the starting corner as if electrocuted. The constructs began to target him and fire away plasma bolts and needles whizzing by him. Pryo activated the sword, and made a sharp turn left, straight at the lone machine with the Carbine. Rather than running straight, he jumped into the air and lashed out with the sword. The machine was cut in two halves. He checked is HUD; one half if his shield had already been drained. He heard a sudden FWISH and what was left of his shield disappeared. He dove behind a tree and waited, biding his time. His shields recharged just as the construct withthe Needler had come looking for him. He leaped from his hiding place and lashed out again. But this time it dodged right, away from his swing. Pryo hadn't been expecting miss, and fell off balance, surprise in his face. He pushed his left hoof down hard, threw himself at the machine, and split it in two. Two machines remained, one wielding the Plasma Pistol that had sent him hiding, the other was firing away with a Plasma Rifle. Once the Needler-machine had stopped operating, the remaining two immediately fired with increased accuracy, and longer bursts. Of course, he thought What fun is a game that doesn't get any harder? He checked his HUD again; two thirds shield. He was doing better than last time. The two remaining machines moved close together, then separated. It was a well planned maneuver, and Pryo hesitated, not sure which to attack first. He decided the one with the Plasma Pistol, as it possessed the greatest threat to him. Another overcharge could be a problem, and with no cover nearby, he could easily be done for. He didn't want to have to stop the exercise, seeing as he was close to completing it, but one fatal mistake and he would be the laughing stock of the Sangheili, known as the overzealous amateur who bit off more than he could chew. Pryo had to run much faster to get to the Pistol-machine, and by now he was panting. It dodged side to side, and the machine started to piss him off. "It's your own grave you're making, you shit!" he yelled. He leaped forward, and with one fluid motion, made two almost perfectly clean cuts in the machine with his sword. One third of his shield still remained, and with one machine left, he better make good use of it. The final machine began to fire at him with increased intensity, the plasma bolts almost impossible to dodge. He heard the shots and miraculously managed to sidestep them. Only two bolts hit him, but he could now feel the heat from the shots through his armor and on his shield. He had two options: charge forward, hope for his shields to recharge before the machine could get a shot at him, and destroy the machine, or dodge repeatedly and hope for a recharge while looking for an opening. Before he could make up his mind, he was hit in the midriff by two plasma bolts. Now the audible alarm was going off. Without thinking, he kicked a piece of the machine he had just killed at the last one remaining, Pryo felt a sharp pain in his right hoof, but the piece sailed straight and true, crashing directly into the final machine. The machines fell to the ground in a heap, and finally exploded in a fireball of shrapnel and flames. Pryo was out of breath. He stood in place panting, placing more weight on his left hoof. The other Sangheili were quiet, simply staring. He wasn't sure if they were impressed or were going to burst out laughing. None of their faces gave away anything. He looked up and limped back towards them and waited for them to decide how well he passed the training course. "He's his father's son," one of them said. Pryo smiled as his anxiety slowly ebbed away. A Major stepped forward and said,"You just did out of instinct what I spent a third of a cycle learning. Child, you definitely have an instinct and mind for war." All of a sudden Pryo was the proudest elite on Sangheilios. Not only did he love the feeling of the armor and how he looked impressively intimidating in it, but he could also tell that the Major wasn't simply telling him what he wanted to hear, it was the Major's honest opinion. He was two-thirds the height of the other elites, but from that point on they treated him and respected him like a member of their fire team. The operator removed the tape from the console and handed it to Pryo. "Do what you will with it," the Major said. While most Elites used it to watch and self evaluate, Pryo had something to show is father. Ronyu 'Norkum watched the recording with disbelief atched on every inch of his face. This looks like a level two warrior in training! he thought. He knew he never would gave let his son take part in one of those exercises, but he knew it was good for Pryo. "Would you be willing to risk your life to fight for what we believe?" Ronyu asked his son. "Yes," Pryo replied. "I really want to pursue this even more to become a warrior, like what you were." "Very well. It is in your blood. In nine cycles you will be old enough go to the Iruiru College of War, the place were I learned everything I know. Whether or not you train between now and then is up to you." Pryo couldn't believe it. To become a warrior was his dream, and a dream that was suddenly a lot more tangible. In the next nine cycles Pryo finished his studies and trained with his father in the fundamental skills needed to be an infantryman. Ronyu soon thereafter told Pryo, "My son, I have taught you most everything I can. Use this knowledge well and let it help you in your future studies and battles." He eventually mastered the Sacred Blade, proclaiming it as his favorite weapon of choice. His father thinking him ready for more advanced learning, he heads towards the colledge with nothing but determination on his face. Chapter 2: Settling In Pryo walked through the gates to the largest military complex he had ever seen. There hundreds of vehicles lay at rest. He saw a huge buildings that were labeled "Simulators," "Conditioning," "Dormitories," and "Ranges." He had arrived at the Iruiru College of War. Pryo was now taller and strong than the average Elite, this was a result of multiple cycles of training with his father. He headed to the dormitories, he knew that's where would need to find his room, sign in for the next three cycles, and begin the first level of his studies. He found a box with his name on it on the left side of the entrance corridor. The key said "5-106." Floor 5, room 106. He headed up and opened the door. He walked in to what seemed more like a condominium than a dormitory. He wandered in and took a left around a corner. The door to the room had PZ written on it. He walked in and found a bed and a dresser. He unloaded his stuff and picked up the letter: Dear New Students: Welcome to the Iruiru College of War. To become a fully certified member of the military, you will have to complete four levels of training. A large amount of applicants wash out, the next three cycles will be difficult yet priceless for your inner warrior. You are starting out as a Level One out of three. We offer 10 programs for Level Ones. They are : Introduction to the Beam Rifle and Carbine, The Fundamentals Swordsmanship (Swordsmen only), Introduction to Plasma Rifles, Introduction to Needlers, Introduction to Infantry and Fire Team Tactics, The Fundamentals Tactics of the Banshee and Ghosts, The Fundamentals Tactics of the Phantom and Use of the Orbital Insertions Pod, Introduction to Naval Battles in Outer Space, Introduction to the Plasma Pistol, and The Fundamentals of Hand to Hand Combat. You must sign up for a minimum of five and a maximum of eight, we recommend six. Introduction and Fundamentals courses are not needed to get into the Intermediate and Advanced courses, but you might want to be very sure you are good enough to skip the introductory courses. On the back of this letter is the course selection sheet, then put that sheet in your box for collection. One thing we stress is for all individuals to find a specific skill. There are ten periods per day, leaving at least two frees. One is for the midday meal, another should be used to further pursue an interest. Sincerely: Iro 'Potarmee - Head Master of Iruiru College of War. Pryo began to consider to what to sign up for. He was interested automatically in the beam rifle and carbine, as well as Naval Battles. He decided to also sign up for banshee and ghost training. He didn't get much experience with the Needler at home, so he signed up for that. He also decide to sign up for the course on his favorite gun, the plasma rifle. He thought some of the early parts of the course would bore him, but eventually he would learn a thing or two He also wanted to do some hand to hand combat. At home he did a lot of strength training, and soon was one of the strongest Elites in his hometown. He was small individual, and didn't look as powerful as he really was. He chose to sign up for Hand to Hand Combat. He would not sign up for swordsmanship, his father had taught hem enough. He went downstairs and returned the form with his selection. Now in his box was a note saying At day point 25 an all school assembly will be held, attendance is necessary. He went back up to his dorm to find another individual in sitting on the other bed signing up for his courses. "Well hello there," Pryo said. The roomate looked up suddenly, somewhat startled. "Oh hello. Looks like I'm your roomate. My name is Reko 'Retrum" "Pryo Zarkum" he responded. "Why did you decide to come to Iruiru?" The two got into a long conversation and got to know each other. Already they new they would be good friends. Having a great roommate only made Pryo' more excited for the coming year. They went to get their midday meal when Reko say someone he recognized. "Rtas?" he said to the individual. "Reko?" he responded. "Wow, it ''is a small world. Pryo, this is a friend of mine from early childhood, Rtas 'Vadum." They exchanged the normal Sangheilien greeting. "Pryo, this is my sister: Verna 'Cenduul." "Pleasure to meet you," she said. Pryo was surprised. A female? Here? He had nothing against them, it was just something he didn't expect. They sat at a bench together and began to eat. They got into conversation again and got to know each other. They all seemed to come from different points of Sanghelios, but they were all brought together by force that splits, war. As Pryo' prepared to rest for the night he recollected his first day. He had made three friends. A serious and intellectual Rtas 'Vadum, a tough and witty Verna Cenduul, as well as a scruffy and well hearted Reko Retrum. "It's going to be a great year," he thought. And with that he went to rest for the night.